narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
TenKag
The Couple TenKag is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Tenji and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Their Relationship 'Part II' Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc Ages ago, a meteorite crashed. On the site of impact, a tree grew. Years later, locals near the tree witness a glowing object moving through the sky in the distance. A young emperor, Tenji commands his soldiers to follow the light. In the morning, his soldiers present him Kaguya, who they explain appeared where the light fell. The emperor asks her name, but she remains silent. The soldiers believe Kaguya to be a spy from another country, and as they move to imprison her, they faint. Kaguya introduces herself to emperor Tenji as the protector of the God Tree. Kaguya is given a servant to attend her needs. After the meeting, Tenji is sure the document is fake, as the country has done so before against other countries to expand their territory through war. Kaguya spends her nights looking at the sky, longing for peace. The Land of That begins stirring conflict at the border. To ensure no one attacks, Tenji decrees anyone who attacks the Land of That will be executed. When a large army approaches, Tenji goes to the front and instructs Kaguya to go in hiding if he does not return. A spy from the Land of That informs them of Kaguya's moving, and attacks her hiding place. When they move in to capture her, Kaguya effortlessly slaughters them, frighting the soldiers from the Land of That. Kaguya and Aino leave. Suzaku brings a Land of Ancestors witness to the peace negotiations, exposing Kaguya's actions, and demanding that per Tenji's decree, she be executed. Tenji gives the order to kill Kaguya. Kaguya and Aino move to the God Tree, and are attacked by the Land of Ancestors' archers. Kaguya deflects their arrows, but can't keep with their numbers, as she is pregnant. Aino attempts to warn Tenji about Kaguya's pregnancy, but is struck down on the way. Kaguya eats the God Tree's chakra fruit, acquiring the Rinne Sharingan, casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and binding those caught in it in the roots of the God Tree. As Tenji fell victim to the genjutsu, he asked Kaguya what she was, unaware that she was pregnant with his children. Evidence *Tenji and Kaguya were once lovers. *They have 2 sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, together. *Tenji loved Kaguya dearly and was protective of her. Quotes Tenji giving Kaguya a jacket: * "You must be freezing, standing in the cold night air for so long." Among the Fans TenKag has a bit of support among the fanbase. It is supported because Tenji and Kaguya used to be lovers and have had two children together. It's rival ship is KaguAi. Trivia *They both shared a similar dream for peace. *However, Tenji's love for peace proved to be far greater than his love for Kaguya, as he was willing to betray and have her killed to keep war from breaking out. External Links None References None so far, Please add Category:Couples involving Tenji Category:Couples involving Kaguya Category:Canon Couples Category:Filler Couples